


Nefarious

by aprilreign



Series: Nefarious [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Rough Sex, Very explicit canon language, implied racial undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Um, yeah. I dug in deep with this one. I actually had to think of him as a 'bad boy' (i looked up the term) to fucking justify this popular kink every one haves with this underage trope. Including myself XD! And my writting  in this fic has improved because of it. So maybe I need to research these kinks and genres to grasp a better understanding of the characters I love to write about.Another thing, Inadvertently this allowed me to feel comfortable to throw a few racial undertones in it. It just came out naturally, descriptively, without a full-on thesis about it. How I would actually feel fucking a white guy like this and whether I would be ok with his bullshit. Well hope it was a good read. Happy Val's Day! :D!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Nefarious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161884
Kudos: 13





	Nefarious

I always got to have it. I need to have sex to survive this mundane life as a professor. There are droves of silly young girls wanting to fuck or suck me. So why the hell not; since they're so eager, give them what they desire so badly. Trying to figure out why they are so infactuated with me is not beyond my reckoning. Subconsciously the fools are attracted to my rudeness, ill-content, disregard and aggressiveness. An ideal man I am not. I am not nice.

My peculiar masculine energy is a lure they simply cannot resist. I am their protector; if you will, against all that will besiege them; us, in this unforsaken school. A select few of these little witches are intuitive to this fact and reward me as such. Especially one in in particular. A rebellious know-it-all muddblood by the name of Granger.

She comes when I call, expeditiously, ready and willing to gag herself on my cock, take my blood engorged muscle deep into her shit hole then sully her muddy pussy with it. She actually loves what I do to her. Even when I tore into her virgin core, she took it like a champ, zealousIy.

Unlike the others, the dark beauty can take all of me and I speak not of the organ plundering her depths but me as a whole, Severus Snape. She dares not attempt to fix, change or deliver me. She just want my fat white cock.

She dares me to hurt her, fight her, insult her and I do. Incorrigible is what I am and she taunts it out of me and I make her pay dearly for it with every grunt, gasp and cry.

Granger is a good girl. A nerdy nympho with a taste for an old, perverted Death Eater. How long will this liaison last? Will she become frightened and want to suddenly call it quits? I might not let her because I do believe I couldn't quit her if I wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. I dug in deep with this one. I actually had to think of him as a 'bad boy' (i looked up the term) to fucking justify this popular kink every one haves with this underage trope. Including myself XD! And my writting in this fic has improved because of it. So maybe I need to research these kinks and genres to grasp a better understanding of the characters I love to write about.
> 
> Another thing, Inadvertently this allowed me to feel comfortable to throw a few racial undertones in it. It just came out naturally, descriptively, without a full-on thesis about it. How I would actually feel fucking a white guy like this and whether I would be ok with his bullshit. Well hope it was a good read. Happy Val's Day! :D!


End file.
